Entertainment venues provide participants with interactive gaming experiences that require significant investment in equipment for the players, including game controllers. Game controllers for location-based interactive gaming typically include a player input device, such as a light gun or the like, to detect each player's interaction with the game. To enable participants to play the game, entertainment venues have to purchase and maintain the game controllers for use by the participants. However, purchasing and maintaining the game controllers for all users can be too expensive for the entertainment venue, and can impact the price of admission and participation for the players.